Shinsen Wiyska
"The hide of this Wiyska burns. How is that possible?!" |image = |names = Shins, Shinsen, Fireska, Fire Squid |titles = The Blazing Targod |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Gigantic |habitats = Moga Fort |relations = Wiks, Wiyska, Ganska, Amura Ganska, Zenfor Ganska |elements = Dragon, Thunder, Fire, Water |ailments = Dragonblight, Waterblight, Paralysis, Thunderblight, Fireblight, Tarred |weaknesses = Ice, Dragon |move = Tar Obliteration |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = A deadly strong Wiyska that seems to have control over its oil heat. It is said it can hunt on land.... |Attack page= |Ecology= Shinsen Wiyska Ecology |Weapons= Shinsen Wiyska Quests |Armor= |Carves= |Pictures= Shinsen Wiyska Photo Gallery}} The Shinsen Wiyska is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Its an Ultimate Rank exclusive monster fought at Moga Fort. Appearance The Shinsen has a reddish blueish colouring instead of brown causing bits of purple randomly. Its suctions are dull but can now turn red or blue. Its eye is normally orange and turns red when enraged. Behavior Its behavior is same as the normal Wiyska, but this one can use its internal heat to its advantage. Its thunder abilities are not limited to its antenna, it has learned to use the thunder from its suctions. This one prefers to eat a lot less because it does not need to produce blood quince tar to cool it down. Battle The Shinsen's battle is fought in two phases instead of three. Unlike before there's no time limit to get it into the next phase, but of course the quest will fail if 50mins pass. Phase 1 intro *'Area 4: Moga Fort': Royal slayer The area first appears calm with no sign of any elder dragon in sight. Entering the area is a Royal Ludroth accompanied by two Ludroth. Royal commands the two to attack the hunter who has just entered the area. The camera pans to an orange tinted view moving close to a third Ludroth that came late, it turns around to see what's moving towards it while the camera closes into an extreme closeup. Shifting back to the fight between the hunter and Ludroths a shadow slowly lurks towards them. As one of the Ludroth prepares its charge its immediately dragged back by a dark tentacle. Shinsen appears from the darkness and enters the area to finish off the two remaining monsters. Regular Ludroth attempts to bite the tentacles, it glows blue and electrocutes it, Shinsen proceeds to throw the Ludroth towards the royal. Royal fires three water balls at the Shinsen's eye, but it does nothing to it. One swipe cuts off royals tail, one hit breaks its crown and one bite shreds its spongy mane. The now flailing royal is thrown out into the air, Shinsen uses its tar vomit to the sky, but this tar turns to fiery red before exploding, obliterating the royal. The hunt begins as soon as the explosion clears. Phase 1 battle Unlike the regular Wiyska there is no Dragonship to damage Shinsen, it must be fought like in Phase 3 of Wiyska fight. Most Wiyska Phase 3 attacks carry over here. Shinsen unique attacks *'Thunder Lash' Both tentacles glow blue before both are swung in front. *'Zeuaen Five Ball' Five electro balls are fired from the antenna directly in front of it. *'Electronic Aura' Its antenna is surrounded by thunder that will cause paralysis to any hunter near it. *'Heat Expel' The inside of its mouth will turn red as it looks like its going to use its tar vomit but instead it releases a orange cloud that causes fire damage. *'Heat Sweep' In rage mode it can sweep the cloud in an arc. *'Oil Blast' Doing its backwards oil expel, its mouth burns for a flash of a moment and throws up its fire cloud into the oil cloud making a large explosion. *'Boulder Smash' Tears up a boulder from the sea floor. It breaks it to pieces sending the shards in random directions. *'Electric Head Butt' Charges up its antenna and curls it up before slamming it into a player. Phase 2 intro After about 15 minutes the Shinsen throws itself backwards charging up a massive amount of water. It blasts out the water in a huge blast sending the hunter into area 1 for the true fight. Phase 2 The first thing seen will take most players by surprise, Shinsen is walking, yes, walking on land! Shinsen gains a bunch of brand new attacks to fit this change. The weapons in area 1 can be used effectively, but be aware they can be tarred like the Dragonship weapons in the regular Wiyska fight. Phase 2 attacks *'Wik Spawn' Four blue orbs come out of its two front tentacles and they drop down to reveal themselves as Wiks. *'Thunder Placement' Using its antenna it places down a single ball of thunder that explodes. Can be thrown from a distance. *'Lightning Beam' Shinsen rears back moving its forehead to the ground as its antenna charges. A concentrated beam of thunder fires from it moving forward then up. Huge range *'Slam Down' Raises itself upwards and slams itself downwards. *'Charged Slam' Raises its two front tentacles with dragon/lighting and slams them down in a pulse of energy. *'Fiery Slam' If enraged its tentacles become gripped in flame to send fire out in a slam. *'Back Slam' Attacking behind the Shinsen will make it slam its back tentacles beating itself. *'Swipe' Left or right and or not charged lightning/dragon, its slashes. *'Tar Rain' Its uses its tar vomit at the sky, causing globs of it to land around the area. *'Biting' Bites in the way Gigginox does, in rage this does fire damage. *'Head Charge' Rears back moving its horns to the ground. It will then dash forward to gore anything caught in the way. *'Ball Of Thunder/Dragon' Quickly charges the elements in its mouth before aiming it at a hunter. *'Circle Of Thunder' Its thunder beam is spun 360° around itself. *'Sweeping Tar Vomit' Slowly turns to its right before sweeping the oil in an arc across. *'Tentacle Lightning Beam' If the antenna is broken it'll use it from its tentacles instead. *'Lava Spew' If enraged it can spew lava on the ground to cause environmental damage. *'Fiery Glob' Enraged it can use this instead of the thunder ball. *'Grab N Crush' Shinsen will smash the ground in an arc shape. Anyone caught by this will be grabbed and slowly take damage. The distance makes dung bombs worthless and it must be stopped by freeing themselves or by other hunters. *'Tar Obliteration' Shinsen signature most deadly attack. It rears up and tar vomits on the ground it front, but as its down it uses a lava spew sending four fiery globs across the area. The cloud ignites the tar pool and explodes with such force it causes dragon wind push to those nearby and those without high fire resistance will likely suffer a OHKO if they are caught in the blast. Shinsen's fall Shinsen shakes for a moment as it loses its footing, it unleashes a scream like roar before seeming collapsing under its own weight. Rage state Eye will glows red, body glows orange and mouth will huff flames. Carves Ultimate Rank Breaks *Broken horns *Scarred tentacles *Scarred eye *Wounded mouth *Broken fangs *Tip of antenna broken *Full antenna broken Mount Shinsen can be mounted on its head when its antenna is gone. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Shinsen Wiyska is an Elder Dragon, making it immune to its effects. Quest Disturbance's Arrival *Reward: 72920z *Fee: 6940z *Time limit: 50mins *Sub quest: Break S.Wiyska's antenna *Location: Moga Fort *Client: Port Watchman *Description: "You may have slain the Wiyska, pah! That wasn't able use its heat, unlike this one. This one does not fear flame it embraces it. If you can stop its rage you are a true protector. Trivia *From its change in body power, its hide has become weak to dragon and ice. Of course fire does nothing now. *Its able to walk on land with newly evolved padding and joints. *If enough ice damage is done it'll stop any use of fire powers for a short time. *The fleshy weak point when the antenna is broken completely is orange and it glows when Shinsen is enraged. *Due to its changes in how it burns the tar, Shinsen now shares similarities to Gogmazios' Phase 2. *It is the only Queonid not to return in Monster Hunter Calamitous Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Chaoarren